earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Seoirse Starnar
General Information First name: Seoirse ( Seer-Sha) Middle names: Adrie Surname: Starnar Age: 189 (19) Race: half human/ half elf Gender: female Sexuality: heterosexual Current residence: N/A Relationship status: single Social status: adept caster Traits of Voice Accent (if any): English Language spoken: English Physical Appearance Height: 5’5 # Weight: 120 lbs Eye colour: Forest Green Skin colour: Ivory/creamy Distinguishing features: long black hair Build of body: healthy/ hour glass Hair colour: ebony black Hair style: tied up in a pony tail Complexion: pale, soft skin Posture: upright Tattoos: N/A Piercings: N/A Typical clothing: casual combat clothes Is seen by others as: sarcastic, playful, determined, strong, mischievous Personality Likes: • Nature • Animals • Flowers • Healing • Kindness • Gardening • Science and magic • Earth • Family Dislikes: • Disrespect • Arrogance • Narcissism • Evil • Unnecessary violence • The unknown Education: average earth nation education / military Fears: abandonment, the unknown, her origins General attitude: sarcastic and playful, she likes to tease Religious values: N/A General intelligence: generally quite intelligent but often doesn’t show it General sociability: very sociable Health Illnesses (if any): N/A Allergies (if any): N/A Sleeping habits: Average Energy level: high Eating habits: average Memory: awful History Birth country: London, England Hometown: Alfiem, Earth nation Seoirse was born in London, England, in a dark, dismal grey cell along with her brother. Her mother, Marnie Starnar , was kept prisoner by Caspian Everlent, King of England, as bait for their father (Vythrel’Goth) who was ruler of the Scandinavian countries. Her mother and father came from another world called Gaia, her father of vampiric descent previously ruling a land named “Krasimir” while her mother of Elven descent took role of Head Mage of this land. Her father had suffered from entities known as “The Sin Aspects” for much of his life from finding them in a cave one day when he was young. These entities granted him unimaginable power but suffered greatly under their control. While disobeying the will of the aspects, the entities plagued war on the land of Krasimir which they ultimately won. Seoirse’s mother and father would have been killed if it hadn’t been for the gauntlet her father had worn that trapped the aspect of ‘Wrath’ inside. When freed, the power of the breakage caused them to be transported from their home along with the gauntlet. Her father was firstly freed into the new world of Eldritch by two people. Surtur and Pepper, both realm leaders of Eldritch who had accidentally set him free from the gauntlet. Through possessing the realm king, Surtur, Seoirse’s father began to successfully take over the Scandinavian lands of earth. This was not without the interest that had been brought by another realm ruler, Caspian Everlent, who had just come into power over Britain. Although taking power over much of the world, her parents however wanted to find a way back to their home in the world of Gaia. Her father knowing he was slowly succumbing to the entity Wrath who had followed them into the new world, began collecting god elements of the world and had successfully captured the Godflame , the godearth and the Godwind.The plan was to trade the god elements with Wrath so the couple could have a chance to leave peacefully. However, this changed to only the Godflame and godwind as Marnie was on the brink of death from giving birth to a Seoirse and her brother, So was given the godearth in order to live. Not much is known about Seoirse’s stay with the late Caspian Everlent other than the fiend used Seoirse and her brother as bait in order to kill their biological father and take over the earth as well as the world of Eldritch. When the time had come that her parents prepared to rescue her, both her parents were killed. Before her mother was murdered by a frost giant named Kalder, she found Seoirse and while granting her the godearth, sent her to another realm much like her mother and father did preciously when coming into Eldritch. Seoirse was transported into the world of Earth's core, a medieval fantasy world with estranged beings and scenery who focused their entire world around the four elements. The infant Seoirse was founded by couple Mr and Mrs Clock who already had quite a few children already. Mr and Mrs Clock were farmers and worshipped the earth as well as the elements. They were considered “earth benders” . Believing Seoirse was special, they named her “Arrietty” which translated into “Shining star”. Seoirse grew under the care of her new family and had become knowledgeable in earth bending, in fact, she had almost surpassed all her older siblings by the time she was five years old. By the time she was eight years old, she was unwillingly signed up for the earthen military as conflict was always fragile with elemental factions believing they were the more important than the others. The Earth faction soon acknowledged Seoirse’s gifts and she was enlisted in special training. Her adoptive parents didn’t like this and so sought out help. They found an elder of the earthen faction village who spent time with Seoirse studying her secretly from the eyes of the army who trained her to be a soldier. The elder acknowledged the god earth inside her and told her parents she had the elemental power of a another world inside her body. Mr and Mrs Clock began to tell the elder of fragments they found with Seoirse when she was a baby. Tiny fragments of meteorite time space dust that would give information from the world she was originally from, the world of Eldritch. Now 189 years old, she is a skilled soldier in the Earthen Faction and is one of the youngest to join the ranks and be respected. While her adoptive parents knew she was from another world, she always believed she was ordinary… Past places of residence: Alfiem, Earth Nation Relationships Parents: Marnie Adrie Starnar and Vythrel’Goth Siblings: Victus Starnar and seven unnamed Children: None Friends: N/A Best friend(s): N/A Love interest (if there is one): None Combat Peaceful or violent: violent Others Occupation: adept Caster / traveller Current home: N/A Favorite types of food: Honey and berries Favorite types of drink: ale and tea Favorite colours: Red and Green Favorite type of music: Celtic Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells Earth: Earth throw : Seoirse can pull rocks from the earth from bolders to tiny Little Rocks the size of the palm of her hand with her mind from 15 feet away . The quantity in which she can use them though depends on their size, Seoirse could launch a couple of hundred hand sized rocks at an enemy however can probably only launch a bolder size once at a time. The skill is typically used at far range, larger rocks being used to catapult things down or to squash quantities of enemies with less surface area of the battle field used. Smaller rocks used in better quantities act almost as bullets in a hail storm of earth in a much larger surface area on the battlefield. Blasts can have a range of 20 feet with the largest rocks loosing momentum at 10 feet and the smallest at 15 feet. Plant summoning : Seoirse can summon plants of the earth from around 20 eet away, this can included vines, tree roots and branches. This power is commonly used as extra limbs for Seoirse and are also used to stretch out and wrap around her enemy. Vines can sometimes contain thorns on them for more damage to an enemy and also throw them 15 feet into the air. Vines and branches can also make a barrier around Seoirse to avoid attacks. Vines, branches and roots can typically only reach 15 feet away. Earth repell :Seoirse can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of earth and use them to damage and push enemies back.She is able to send earth through creating ruptures, and to create a pulse earth that can go through matter.. Can be used up to 20 feet away and has a radius of 360 degrees. Healing: Seoirse can heal herself from the Earth So she can heal wounds and can heal herself up to 15% on the battle field as a turn on the battlefield. She can also heal others, one incantation healing the person of interest by 10% Weapons and inventory Seeds: on her person, Seoirse carries a variety of different kinds of seeds. These can be vines, grass seeds and generally any seeds that she can can grow immediately in order to use her earthen magic to her full extent even where there is an abundance of earth. Katana: a standard sized katana, blade length around 73cm with lacquered wood as a sheath. Two daggers: two ordinary daggers, kept by either side of the hips. Bow and arrow: from elven tradition, Seoirse can make her own bow and arrows With inherited skillfulness. She can also stick seeds to her arrows and shoot them so they can grow and manifest to her will much further than she could throw. Approved by: